movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer
Disney's Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer 'is an American 3D computer animated musical teen fantasy-comedy film based on James Gurney's book series, ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. It was released on May 18, 2020 From the Creators of Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Zootopia and Coco. Synopsis TBA Plot TBA Characters and Cast Main Cast *Rudolph (voiced by TBA): TBA *Zoey (voiced by TBA): TBA *Santa Claus (voiced by TBA): TBA *Blitzen (voiced by TBA): TBA *Mitzi (voiced by TBA): TBA *Mrs. Claus (voiced by TBA): TBA *Mrs. Prancer (voiced by TBA): TBA *Milo (voiced by TBA): TBA *Boone (voiced by TBA): TBA *Doggle (voiced by TBA): TBA *Prancer (voiced by TBA): TBA *Vixen (voiced by TBA): TBA *Donner (voiced by TBA): TBA **Young Rudolph (voiced by TBA): TBA *Dasher (voiced by TBA): TBA *Dancer (voiced by TBA): TBA *Comet (voiced by TBA): TBA *Cupid (voiced by TBA): TBA **Young Zoey (voiced by TBA): TBA *I-Rex's Goats (voiced by Frank Welker): TBA **Young Arrow *Indominus Rex (voiced by TBA): TBA *Schoolroom Doe 2 (voiced by TBA) *Schoolroom Buck 2 (voiced by TBA) *Zoey's Father (voiced by TBA): TBA *Schoolroom Doe 5 (voiced by TBA): *Zoey's Mother (voiced by TBA) *Schoolroom Doe 4 (voiced by TBA) *Schoolroom Doe 3 (voiced by TBA) *Arrow's Mother (voiced by TBA) *Schoolroom Buck 3 (voiced by TBA) Secondary Cast *'''Slyly (voiced by TBA): A Arctic Fox. TBA *'Leonard' (voiced by TBA): A Polar Bear. TBA *Rutt (voiced by TBA): A male Sivatherium *Tuke (voiced by TBA): A male Sivatherium. *Cliff: A elderly Oryx (voiced by TBA) *Roc: A smaller Oryx (voiced by TBA) *Clarice: A female/male reindeer (voiced by TBA) *Schoolroom Buck (voiced by TBA) *Schoolroom Doe (voiced by TBA) The Sprites of the Northern Lights: **Aurora **Sparkle **Glitter **Twinkle *The Four Blind Young Kaijus: **Baby Anguirus (voiced by TBA): TBA **Baby Baragon (voiced by TBA): TBA **Baby Varan (voiced by TBA): TBA **Baby Barugon (voiced by TBA): TBA *Black Rhinoceros (voiced by Frank Welker): TBA *Gadget (voiced by Frank Welker): TBA *Arctic Cat (voiced by Frank Welker): TBA Antagonists *Stormella (voiced by Sean Wright): The main antagonist. TBA. *Ridley (voiced by TBA): A Penguin *Stormella's Wolves (): Stormella's Wolves is a Arctic Wolf *Jack (voiced by Jim Cummings): A ferocious Afrovenator with a scar over his eye and a three clawed scars on his sail on each side. He became one of Arrow's henchmen, but he dosen't trust Ogthar at all. *Arrow (voiced by TBA): A Reindeer *Grizzly Bear (Voiced by TBA): A Grizzly Bear *The Boar and the Ferret (voiced by TBA, and TBA): A wild boar and A ferret *Arrow's Elf Rider (voiced by TBA): TBA Featured Species *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Triceratops *Deinonychus *Arctic Fox *Polar Bear *Arctic Wolf *Arctic Wild Boar *Muskox *Saiga Antelope *Dimetrodon *Edaphosaurus *Diplocaulus *Eryops *Seymouria *Dracorex *Tylosaurus *Elasmosaurus *Pteranodon *Cave Lion *Sarcosuchus *Apatosaurus *Allosaurus *Stegosaurus *Dall Sheep *Gemsbok *Alaskan Moose *Sivatherium *Lystrosaurus *Cave Bear *Elasmotherium *Dire Wolf *Iguanodon *Utahraptor *Gastonia *Megalania *Toxodon *Giant Ground Sloth *Doedicurus *Arctotherium *Macrauchenia *Phorusrhacos *Giant Scorpions *Giant Rats *Giant Praying Mantis *Chalicotherium *Neanderthal *Raven *Cave Hyena *Snowy Owl *Plateosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Glyptodon *Velociraptor *Hadrosaurus *Spinosaurus *Woolly Mammoth *Smilodon *American Mastodon *Woolly Rhinoceros *Arctic Dragon Soundtrack #?? #?? #?? #??? Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Dinosaurs Category:Animation Category:Adventure Category:Family Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Romance Category:Musical Category:Fantasy Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios